


Lovesick Idiots

by sonnywr_ites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnywr_ites/pseuds/sonnywr_ites
Summary: "Permission to kiss you?" He asked.Sapnap gave a small nod, grinning. "Always."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 180





	Lovesick Idiots

The ceiling fan twirled, capturing the attention of Sapnap. Music blared inside his ear as he stared. He didn’t pay attention to what was playing, as a matter of fact he was wondering if he should turn it off and just have plain silence suffocate him. The idea sounded somewhat comforting to him. Not like he had much to give up anyway. He lifted his phone off of his stomach and pressed the pause button, removing his ear buds. He placed them besides him, letting his hands rest on his stomach instead. He closed his eyes as the silence took over. Although this was the perfect time to nap, he wasn’t tired. No, he was awake. Very awake. The thoughts of his best friend began to appear. The smile he knew and loved, the smile only he out of everyone else knew. He thought about the freckles that glittered on his face. He thought about the way his nose scrunched up when he laughed or let out a small wheeze.He thought about the way his green eyes showed every emotion. He thought about that time they called each other after a year or two and the brunette’s voice had dropped immensely. He thought about how the small flirts and compliments would make him blush. He thought about how his reassuring words at night would make his heart ache and throb. He thought about his arm around him, their warm lips connected. He thought about them cuddling at night together, their heartbeats slow and gentle. Sapnap buried his face into his pillow, groaning. It was amazing how he could think about his best friend for hours and hours on end. A talent, really. He wondered if Dream felt the same. He rose out of his bed,making his way towards his door. No, there was no way. His friend was definitely straight. He opened the door with ease and shuffled out. If not that, his friend definitely had feelings for George.The name was bitterly placed into his mind. He had been friends with Dream for longer than him, they were closer, inseparable. He let a small smile cross his face as his cat brushed by his legs. But what could he do? They didn’t have as much chemistry as they other pair did. If ‘Dreamnotfound’ became canon, he wouldn’t be too surprised. He gathered a small bag of chips from the cabinets and lazily walked back to his room. He didn’t mind staring up at the ceiling for a bit longer.

The light from his window hit his eye, earning an annoyed groan from him. What time was it? He grabbed his phone, turning it on. 3:18 PM. Eh, that was a pretty decent time to wake up. He scrolled through twitter, replying to a few tweets and chuckling at the dumb things his friends said. A notification from Dream popped up.

Dream : you awake?

Sapnap : yeah, just woke up so youre on time lol

Dream : oh cool

Dream : you free? I want to come over

He smiled. Ever since Dream moved to Texas to live closer to Sapnap, he’s been visiting him pretty often. Part of him liked to believe it was because he wanted to. The other part knew it was because the Flordian man knew how lonely he could get.

Sapnap : dude you can come over whenever, dont gotta ask

Dream : I don’t want to disturb you during class though

Sapnap : thats a lie and the both of us know that

Dream : lmao okay, omw then

He smiled as he got out of bed. He better get himself ready then. He lived a good 15 minutes away from him. Didn't given him much time but eh, his best friend shouldn't mind right? The weather was fairly chilly so he slipped on a thin hoodie. It was Dream's merch. The hoodie was soft and comfortable, that familiar green color clashing with his other black clothes. He dashed to his bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth. Luckily the other arrived right after he finished, the door unlocking. He had given him a spare key just in case he needed to come over. He smiled as he exited, Dream turning the corner. "Hey." The brunette smiled right back at him. "Hey." With no more words, Sapnap felt himself get brought into a warm hug, arms holding him close. It was comforting and soft. He wrapped his own arms around the others body. They stayed like that for a while. The pair had seen each other just a week ago yet it felt like it had been months. Those butterflies flew in his stomach. He didn’t want this to end, he truthfully wanted it to last for forever. So when they split he whined a little, earning a soft chuckle from Dream. “We can hug again, don’t worry Pandas.” He laughed along with him. “Yeah yeah, I know.” The ravenette followed his friend into his room, watching him collapse onto his bed. He sat down in his chair, turning his PC on. “So why did you want to visit?” Dream hummed, gaze fixed on his phone. He looked… nervous? Sapnap turned to face him. “Dream?” He heard him sigh as he sat up. “Okay this is really fucking last minute but I have something to tell you.” He titled his head. “What?”

Green eyes stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Actually, it had been hours. He was busy thinking about his best friend. He covered his face. He thought about his smile, the small dimples that would appear when he was really happy. He thought about the cute giggle he did, his laugh that made him so extremely happy and giddy. He thought about his comforting smile at night when they called after he had a nightmare. He thought about his soft whisper at night when they were staying up. He thought about how he squeaked when flustered or nervous. He thought about the way his voice somehow slightly deepened after puberty. He thought about the way he whined and begged when he blocked him that one time, the idiot using a fake small voice. He thought about the compliments he threw onto him, the way he had pride in being his best friend. He thought about the way his eyes shined with determination and love. He thought about how affectionate he was. He thought about living with him, waking up to find them cuddling. He thought about holding him in his arms, leaving a small kiss on his forehead. He thought about Sapnap holding him close when he had a nightmare. He thought about the ravenette sleepily giggling as he ruffled his hair. He thought about the small “I love you’s” they would share. He thought about holding his warm hand in his own, feeling safe and content. He threw a pillow with slight frustration. It was annoying how his best friend was always in his head. The small comments between him and Karl would get to him too. The flirting.. GOD the fucking flirting. He was never the jealous type but when it came to Sapnap he just couldn’t help it. A sudden rush of confidence hit him as he stood. He would tell him today. Yeah.. yeah why the fuck not? He didn’t have anything to lose, now did he? He texted Sapnap, his hands moving swiftly. He pulled on a sweater, petting Patches before he left.

Now he was here, in his room, staring right at him. His hands were sweaty, face hot and slightly red. This was such a bad idea, he had so much to lose. “What?” God.. was he really ready? He could back out now. He could laugh it off and say, ‘Oh haha got you there!’ But would he really waste the opportunity? Fuck it. He breathed out. “I uh.. Really like you. I don’t mean as a friend. I don’t mean as a best friend or.. Or a ‘homie’.” He began. His eyes met the blue eyes that stared at him with shock. “I- I mean I love you, Sapnap. You’re like.. Always in his my head and it’s so annoying and I just really wanted to get it out of the way. And- and like y’know ahah you don’t have to say anything I get it, you’re not-” He was cut off by Sapnap, the other slightly yelling. “Dream.” Ah he rambled again. He inhaled sharply, whispering, “Yes?” He watched as Sapnap giggled, blush spreading across his face. “I uh- I like you too, idiot.” They stared at each other, searching for any regret or amusement. Instead, they found love and desire. The silence soon left as the room was filled with giggles and laughs. They felt warm, they felt happy. Dream stood, walking over to his desk. He held his face with one hand, gazing into his eyes. “Permission to kiss you?” He asked. Sapnap gave a small nod, grinning. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting on here! i'll probably post mainly dreamnap because i like them so much lmfao


End file.
